


Photograph of Love

by Darkgoddess1487



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Story, Mutant Powers, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: Christine  Elizabeth Faye Stark, Howard Antony Walter Stark baby sister born April 16, 1919. She is a mutant with the gift of healing factor and the ability to heal others.  Meaning she has slow aging only looking like she in mid-twenties even though she in her early 90s. She now a teacher at Xavier School for Gifted Youngster. After Captain Steven Rogers awakens Fury bring her in to help Steve adjust to the modern world. Never guess that spark would fly between the two.  This story shows moments in their life together.





	1. Awaken

April 25, 2011

Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters

* * *

Christine Elizabeth Faye Stark was teaching an art class in the gardens of the school. Her long black hair was pulled back in half up half down style. Her amber-colored eyes were ever watchful of her students. She was dressed in black slacks and white button-down with a red blazer with matching black pumps. They were sketching the landscape in the sun. In was in low seventies temperature-wise. She had been here for years since the death of her older brother Howard. She looked only to be her twenties even though she was much older. The sound of a wheelchair approaching cause Christine to turned as Professor Xavier and Jean and Fury approached. Jean and Christine did not really care for each other. Which mostly steamed from the fact that her one-time boyfriend Logan had a fling with Jean while they were dating.

“Dr. McHenry, you have a person that needs to see you. Jean here will take over for you if that is alright,” Charles asked.

“That is fine, Charles. Class, please continue your drawings; Jean will be here if you need anything,” Christine addressed her class.

Christine made was over to Fury. She gave him a look. He returned the look. She knew he would not be here if there was not something majorly wrong. That was their agreement. Charles looked at the pair for a moment. 

_ “Christine, are you alright,” _Charles asked in her mind

Christine nodded her head. Charles nodded for a moment regarded the pair before he started to roll back into the school. Christine took a deep breath linking arms with Fury as she moved away from her class and father into the gardens.

“Ms. Stark,” Fury greeted.

“Nick, why are you here? I thought we agreed that it was for the better for me not be a part of Shield after my brother and his wife untimely death,” Christine stated.

“It still did not stop you from putting Agent Romanoff into Stark Industries,” Fury countered.

“Natasha would have been a good influence on my nephew and would help Ms. Potts sanity,” Christine said.

They continued their walk in the gardens. He nodded he knew that there was more to her play of letting Natasha into Stark Industries. As much as Christine seemed not to care about the business side of Stark Industries. She did care about Tony even though by the time of Howard’s and Maria’s passing Tony did not need. And told her so in no certain terms. And she thought Pepper Potts was the best for Tony even if he did not see it yet.

“Why are you here,” Christine asked again.

“I need you,” Fury admitted.

“For what,” Christine asked.

“Captain Rogers has woken up and…” Fury stated.

She did not hear the rest of he said. Her mind went to Steve.

The skinny young man that she met in an art class when she was trying to learn the muscles of the human body. When she was engaged to Richard McHenry of Ireland. They had become friends in that short amount of time. She was one of the few reasons he trusted Howard later. She had helped turn him to a super-soldier. But unlike the rest of them after the death of Dr. Erskine, she had stayed by his side. She had become of the showgirls through the war bond sales. He helped through the news of Richard’s death in the war. As time went on, she remembered that she had started to develop feelings for him beyond friendship. Even though she knew he could never replace Rich in her heart. Then he crashed into the ocean. It took decades to find him again. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as remembered him. The years of fight to find him. The money she poured into the venture. Even after Howard’s death, she vowed that she would keep the promise they made to bring him back.

“What about Steven,” Christine said.

“I need you to help him adapt to this new world,” Fury said.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Nick. I mean, yes, my sense of dress has changed but I haven’t aged a day since he last saw me,” Christine stated.

“I know that Ms. Stark. I would not ask this of you if there was anybody else who would understand what he is going through. Peggy in a nursing home with Alzheimer,” Fury started.

“Don’t remind me,” Christine snapped.

Fury gave her a look. She returned the look. No amount of time could replace what Christine saw in her life. And time was a cruel mistress. What Christine lived through short of Logan and Victor Creed could understand. And Logan did not remember half of his life. And Victor Creed was more animal than man and she never really had a conversation with the man. Not that, according to most that he even could hold a conversation.

“How many, what is now, 91-year-olds that knew him that not in nursing homes right now,” Fury asked her.

“Its 92 years old Nick my birthday was nine days ago,” Christine said smartly reminding Fury too much of her nephew.

“I get that enough of that sass from your nephew I don’t need it from you,” Fury commented.

They gave each other a look as they walked by the gardens passing the basketball court were mutant children were playing. One was teleporting to win the game.

“I want a peaceful life, Nick,” Christine confessed.

“Just help Captain Rogers adjust to this new world and then you can go back to playing school teacher as Dr. McHenry, Miss Stark,” Fury told her.

Christine dropped his arm. She gave him a small sad smile. She shook her head. Fury gave her a look. He knew that Howard had buried her so deeply in Shield after they realized she was not aging. The list of people that knew about her was limited to less than ten. Even the council did not know about her. She closed her eyes knowing her peaceful wish for life was going up in smoke. She thought of Steve smiling face. It was enough for her to give him a ghost of a smile looking skyward.

“We both know that will not happen, but for Steve, I will do it,” Christine said.

* * *

April 26, 2011

New York, New York

* * *

Steve was at his apartment that Shield had provided him. He had files on his coffee table about his friends. Most of whom were dead. He was reliving what happened when a timid knock sounded at the door. His baby blue eyes snapped to the door as the knock sounded again a little more forceful. He looked through the peephole. There standing there was a woman with black hair in loose waves in a black turtleneck and flowing patel pink knee length skirt with nude high heels. She looked up when he saw her face. The make-up she had on her face was right out of his days including the blood-red lips that Peggy use to wear all the time. He saw her eyes he knew those eyes anywhere. He threw open the door pulling her into a tight off the ground hug.

“Chrissie, how is this even possible you must be in your nineties. You haven’t aged a day,” Steve asked.

Christine returned the hug with a huge smile and laugh. He put her down on her feet. She only came up to the center of his chest even in heels. She leaned up kissing both of his cheeks. He ushered her into the room. He helped her to the sofa. He offered a drink not really knowing what was in his fridge. She answered his host question with a giggle that wrinkled her nose.

“Steve, I’m so glad you are alive and safe,” Christine said.

“I went under we were at war, and woke up and we not,” Steve told her.

“I know, I can't completely understand but I know how you feel,” Christine said. She took his hand in her. She gave it a squeeze. He looked at with this lost puppy look of his handsome face. “To answer your question no really knows, how it’s possible. Weather, it was something I exposed that mutated my genes or if I was born like this. They don’t know. All they know is I heal and I have a slower aging process and I can heal others, Steve. It hard. I don’t know which is worst. Not knowing what happened or watch everyone you ever care about slowly die as you remain unchanged. If I never to dress in mourning clothes again I’ll be happy,” Christine said with tears running down her face.

“Is Howard,” Steve said.

Christine looked down tears really flowing down. He pulled her into a tight side hug. She turned and buried her face in his white undershirt that wore with his khaki.

“He was killed in an auto accident. At least that what I was told, they had closed casket I never got to,” Christine said.

“Hey, Christy,” Steve said cupping her chin making her look at him.

Her amber eyes met his baby blue ones. That must have been so hard for her. He gave her a smile. She returned it.

“Look me, here I’m supposed to help you and you comfort me. I’m a failure at this,” Christine joked. 


	2. Stirring of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More moments from the beginning of Steve and Christine relationship. Christine started to help him adapt. Steve feelings for Christine start to change. While Christine trying to remain a friend for him even thou she has feelings for him. She will never act on said feelings.

April 26, 2011

New York, New York (diner)

Christine sat across from Steve at a diner. They were waiting for their food order. They already had their drinks and ice shakes. She smiled at him as he tried to explain what happened when he woke up after being on ice. She had forgotten how much the man could eat. She took a drink of her cholate shake as a young blonde flirty waitress came to check on them. Her green eyes were completely focused on Steve and not at all on Christine. Steve paused in his story giving the waitress his attention for the moment. Before, he looked at Christine. She just shook her head no. The blonde waitress was hitting on him, and he was still oblivious to that fact. In Howard’s word, he did not know a damn thing about women. Well, women were not the word her brother used.

“We are fine, thank you, Ma’am,” Steve said the waitress.

His sole focus came back to Christine the only living embodiment of past that he knew.

“I ended up in a place I guess in Time Square it was not at all like what I remembered New York being,” Steve explained.

“Yeah, I can see that it has changed a lot. I like to think it for the better but sometimes I think not so much,” Christine said.

“Enough about me, have you ever settled down,” Steve asked.

“No, no man ever came close to Richard or you. After you see what a true gentleman is. It is hard to settle for less than that. I had my fair share of relationships don’t get me wrong but none I was willing to settle for. One came close but I found he was not as committed to the relationship as me. And now gentlemen are hard to find. And then their the whole shared life experiences thing,”

“I can imagine,” Steve asked.

“With what I gather from this world thus far I have to ask do you have any children,” Steve asked.

“No, I have my nephew Tony and children at the school to fill the void in my life. I still want to have children of my own someday, but I don’t know if it is in the cards for me.” Christine said.

“Howard had a kid?” Steve asked.

“Yes, and he got married too,” Christine said with a laugh. Steve returned the chuckle. As he thought of Howard settling down. Their waitress brought out their food. This was like all those times they were on tour and would spend time together just enjoy the other company. Not expecting anything from it. Christine smile at him as he took a large bite out his cheeseburger. “Truly I’m shocked he did not have more than one with how much of playboy he was. But no just the one, Anthony Edward Stark or Tony,” Christine explained.

“Are you and him close?” Steve asked.

“Yes and no, when he was a child, I tried to be there for him even though Howard wasn’t there. He was focused more on finding you than Tony. After Howard and Maria were killed I tried to help him be a guess a mother figure for him. But he did want me there. And told me so, so I backed off. It wasn’t until nearly had to bury him twice did he realize I was always there for him. And nothing could change the fact I was on his side. Even, when Shield and he were not seeing eye to eye. When he announced he was Iron man, that was hard. But I was on his side not Shield’s then. I argued with Fury it was just what the world needed. Howard would have been so proud that his son was a superhero,” Christine said with smile.

“Do you work Shield?” Steve asked.

“Not anymore, when it was founded by Peggy and Howard was there chief medical director. I became a Doctor. Howard and Peggy insisted on that fact. It was not until my brother and his wife death and the attempt on my life. That’s when Peggy ordered Fury to make me vanish. Now, I believe only Fury knows how to find me or I know I even exist. I became Dr. Christine McHenry a schoolteacher and medical doctor at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters,” Christine explained taking a bite of her burger.

Steve placed his burger down taking a drink of his drink. He regarded Christine. As he remembered the conversations between the two of them in the past. 

“Wasn’t McHenry the surname of Richard,” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it was but only Peggy and you knew that fact,” Christine said.

The table fell in silence as they ate. So many questions hung in the air. Steve did not know how to ask some questions that linger in his mind. There was so much change in the world since World War II. At the same time, Christine did not want to overwhelm Steve with revealing too much of the world at once.

“After lunch, we have to take you shopping,” Christine said finally.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that,” Steve told her.

“No one is ever ready for shopping in New York but you need more clothes. And not shield hand me downs and I guess more food in your apartment,” Christine countered.

“If you say so Chris,” Steve teased.

“Don’t call me Chris, Steven,” Christine snapped.

“Christine I’m sorry you never hated,” Steve said.

“That was before I had a boyfriend that called me that all-time while he was cheating on me,” Christine explained.

“Who could ever cheat on you,” Steve asked. 

“In this world, we live in you would be amazed,” Christine said.

* * *

April 27, 2011

82nd floor of Stark Tower

Christine woke up in her California King size bed. She sat up removing the sleep from her eyes. She rolled overturning on the light.

“Good Morning Ma’am. The time is currently 4:15 am temperature is 63 degrees under a mostly clear sky. High today is 75 degrees,” Jarvis stated.

“Thank you, Jarvis, what time did my darling nephew get to bed,” Christine asked.

Christine got out bed heading toward her master bathroom. She started her morning routine. She was getting ready for the day.

“3:23 ma’am at Miss Potts urging. He was working on something that I quote is astronomically important,” Jarvis informed.

“Sure, he was, he is so much like Howie it is unreal,” Christine muttered under her breath. She made her way into her closet. She picked out a tote bag putting a change of clothes in the bag. She took off her nightdress put on a teal sports bra and matching tank top. Before, she changed her underwear before she pulled on black work out pants. “Jarvis, inform my darling nephew when he wakes up that I’ll be out of the building for most of the day but if he still wants to have family dinner tonight, I will be back this evening. And if he wants to have said dinner if he has any requests and tells him that bourbon is not a food,” Christine said finishing get ready.

“Will do ma’am. I must ask how it is going with Captain Rogers,” Jarvis asked.

“As well as I expected it to go but that stays between us,” Christine said.

“May I suggest Joe’s Romano’s gym. I continued to look for gym’s after you went to sleep. It seems it the most like the 1940’s boxing gym,” Jarvis told her.

“Of course, you did so much like Howard,” Christine muttered under her breath. She picked up her bag and phone heading toward the exit. “Thank you can you send the number to my phone,” Christine asked.

“Already done ma’am,” Jarvis said.

“Thank you,” Christine said with a sigh.

She was not ready really to work out with super-soldier. He was going outrun her easily. But at least was in decent shape.

* * *

April 27, 2011

Steve’s Apartment (5:00 am)

Steve was getting ready for his morning run. Christine said she would be here by this time. He double-checked the clock on the wall. He shook his head, heading toward the door. Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door. Steve opened the door revealing Christine.

“Sorry traffic was beast,” Christine said setting down her tote bag the door.

Steve took in her appearance. He was lost for words for a moment. He was a man and seeing her body on display in her workout clothes did something for him. He did not think women would have their bodies so on display while working out. She turned to bend over to pull out her cold reusable water bottle. Steve advert his eyes after a moment. His ear started to turn red. Those pants hugged her butt like nothing ever dreamed of. And he saw her in the costumes from war bond days.

“You ready,” Christine asked turning back to him there was laughter in her voice.

“Yeah,” Steve said shaking out his stupor.

* * *

An hour later, Steve and Christine were still on their run. They were heading toward where the Twin Towers once stood. Christine had sweat dripping down her face. Steve was barely breaking a sweat. He was trying to keep pace with her.

“So, after our work out what are the plans for the day?” Steve asked.

“I have places I have to show you and maybe taking you to the school I teach at,” Christine panted out her answer.

“What do you teach,” Steve asked.

Christine stopped bend over at the waist. She panted trying to take a deep breath. So much, for being in decent shape. Steve jogged ahead of for a time. Before, he jogged back making sure she was alright. She took a drink of her water.

“Chrissie are you alright,” Steve asked.

“I’m good, I’m just not in good a shape as you Stevie,” Christine joked. Steve helped her to stand up straight. He nodded his head. He made the mental note to take it slow with Christine when they worked out together. “I teach Biology, Science, and Art,” Christine answered Steve question as they started out again.

“You are an art teacher,” Steve said in shock.

“What can I say you rubbed off on me,” Christine said bumping him.

That moment they came across Ground Zero. Steve a had shock looked on his face. There men working on something. Steve looked to Christine with questions in his eyes. Christine had a solemn look on her face.

“What happened here?” Steve asked.

“We were attacked again Steven, this is one of the things I have to show you,” Christine explained

* * *

May 1 2011

Café outside, Stark Tower 

Christine and Steve sat across from each other. They had fallen back into their friendship like no time had passed. Christine was explaining something to him as she was drinking her coffee. Steve was not really paying attention to what she was saying. He was more focused on drawing her on a napkin. She was dressed in emerald green 40’s inspired dress with matching peep-toe heels. Her dark hair down in loose curls around her shoulders. He was just realizing how beautiful Christine really was. Was she always this beautiful and he was just blind to that fact? She was engaged at that time so maybe that was it and he was more focused on Peggy. It felt wrong thinking about Christine in that light when he still felt like him asking Peggy on a date was just days ago for him.

“Steven,” Christine asked.

Steve awoke from his daydream. He focused again on what she was saying again. 

“Sorry, Chrissie, I got lost in my head,” Steve said.

“I said I have to go upstate for a few days,” Christine said

“Is everything alright?” Steve asked.

“The professor didn’t go into too many details over the phone. He just said he needed me there. And he gave me home when I felt so alone in this world. It seems wrong not to go,” Christine said.

“Go, I’ll be fine. I have to find my own place in this world,” Steve told her.

“If you are sure,” Christine said getting up.

“Be safe” Steve told her.

“You too Stevie,” Christine said kiss his cheek before she departed.

Steve sat there for a while longer. Just staring up at Stark Tower. A waitress named Beth walked by and tried to flirt with him.

“Waiting on the big guy?” Beth asked. 

“Ma’am,” Steve asked

“Iron Man, a lot of people wait here just to see him fly by” Beth explained

“Right, maybe another time,” Steve said reaching for his wallet to pay for the meals.

He looked once more at Stark Tower before he got up heading toward his motorcycle and the gym Christine found for him.


End file.
